


Feeling like this

by DaLils



Series: Fanvids [8]
Category: Spartacus: Gods of the Arena
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:44:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22975651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaLils/pseuds/DaLils
Summary: Оne of my old but still favorite fanvid...
Relationships: Gannicus/Melitta
Series: Fanvids [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831585
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Feeling like this




End file.
